


The Apprenticeship

by lessthanpure



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, s8ep6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpure/pseuds/lessthanpure
Summary: A look into the relationship between mentor and mentee.





	The Apprenticeship

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I really liked this episode. And no one can tell me that Roy didn't want to bang Toby against the wall so. I also changed the end because it made me sad.

Toby looks up. There’s a man standing near the dog toys, touching a lot of them and picking one up every once in a while. He looks lost. Toby braces himself and walks close. 

“How can I help you,” the teen asks.

The man looks at him. “I’m thinking about getting a puppy,” he says. “The truth is, I have no idea what they like.”

Toby smiles. “Here,” he says, picking up a tug rope. “They like to play tug of war. If you don’t get them one of these, they might start playing with the cuffs of your pants. Or your socks.”

The man laughs. “And we wouldn’t want that.”

“No,” Toby agrees. “And most people try to teach their dog fetch.” He picks up a small ball and bounces it against the floor, catching it. He shows it to the man. “This is a good start.”

“Toby,” Holly calls, and Toby turns. “Do you mind getting Harry under control,” she asks. “I’ll help this gentleman.”

Toby nods. “Sure, Holly.”

By the time he gets the big German Shepard calm, the man is gone. 

 

Toby sees the man around more and more. He’s nice, easy to talk to. 

“I’m Roy,” the man introduces himself one day. 

“Toby.”

 

Toby is walking home in the rain, head down and shoulders hunched against the driving wind. 

“Want a ride,” a familiar voice asks.

“Roy,” Toby says, blinking against the water.

“Get in.”

Toby obeys, shivering. 

“Here, I think I have a towel,” Roy mutters, rooting around in his backseat. He procures one, and Toby takes it gratefully, drying himself off. He keeps it wrapped around him. “Put on what you want,” Roy says, gesturing to the radio. Toby checks out the presets, finding a pop station. Toby directs him to his house, and Roy passes it. 

“Uh, it was back there,” Toby says, heart picking up. Roy parks down the street. “Thanks for the ride.” He goes to leave, but Roy grabs his elbow. 

“I know about the dogs.”

“W-what dogs,” Toby stutters, nervous. Roy smiles. 

“Don’t play dumb with me. Get back in here.”

Toby closes the door. Roy pulls out his phone, showing him pictures. Of the puppies Toby killed, hidden in the bushes. Toby can’t stop staring. “Your technique could use some work.”

“My technique?”

“Suffocation’s a tough choice. Takes time. But you see the fear in their eyes,” Roy says, nonchalant. Toby drums his fingers against his leg. “Here,” Roy writes something down on a piece of paper. “I work nights on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. When you’re ready to move up, pay me a visit.” He extends the address, and Toby hesitates a second before taking it and pocketing it. “See you around,” Roy says, and Toby leaves in a hurry.

 

A week later, Toby works up the nerve and waits outside the bar Roy works at, chewing his fingernails. 

“You know, that’s a disgusting habit,” a voice says, just as Toby’s about to leave. The teen jumps, tearing his hand out of his mouth and staring at Roy. The man just raises a beer bottle to his lips, taking a sip. “Didn’t expect to see you so soon,” he admits, walking to his truck. Toby hurries after him and gets in his truck.

“I want to spend more time with you,” Toby says in a rush. 

Roy stops the bottle halfway to his lips. That was not what he was expecting. “Excuse me?”

“You’re like me. I know you’re like me. I just want to talk. Please.” Toby is staring at him with wide eyes, and he starts chewing on his lip. Fuck. Roy hides his shaking hand by putting the bottle between his legs. 

“What makes you think I’m anything like you?”

“It takes one to know one. Doesn’t it?”

Roy nods, raking a hand through his hair. “I was in prison.”

“For murder?”

“No, I learned that inside.”

“Then what were you in for?”

Roy tightens his fingers on the steering wheel, remembering the boy. “Does it matter?”

“Is your name really Roy?”

“Yes.”

 

Roy is watching from the trees, watching how Toby handles himself with the dog. This kid comes from outta knowhere, grabbing Toby by his collar and yanking him back. He starts beating on Toby, and Roy sees red. He stalks up, rearing back the hammer and slamming it on the kid’s back. When the kid turns around, he hits him again in the arm before he gets the message and takes off. Roy doesn’t bother chasing him. He cradles Toby’s face. 

“Ah,” Toby hisses.

“Don’t be a baby. Let me see,” Roy says gently, tilting Toby’s head. A few cuts. Nothing else.  _Maybe_  a couple bruises. 

“The dog got away,” Toby says. Roy huffs out a laugh. 

“There will be more dogs.”

 

“Why do you take so many photos,” Toby asks one day. 

“You’re gonna make fun of me.”

“Go for it.”

“I scrapbook.”

Toby maintains a serious expression for three seconds before he bursts into laughter. “For real?!”

“Shut up. It was something to do inside. I just kept up the habit,” Roy admits, sitting back down.

“Any pictures of me?”

“No.”

Toby scoots close. “Go on.”

Roy pauses before extending his hand, taking a selfie. 

It becomes their thing after that.

 

“I want to do it.”

Roy waits until they’re in his truck. “You want to do what,” he asks, voice quiet. Toby pauses. “Come on, I want to hear you say it.”

“I want to kill someone.”

Roy internally rejoices. “You sure you can handle it, Toby?”

“Yes.”

 

  
Roy is rolling the hooker in trash when he hears Toby’s breathing get heavier. 

“What’s wron-,” Roy can’t get the rest of the word out before Toby’s pressing himself against him, kissing him sloppily. It’s obviously the kid’s first kiss. Roy doesn’t let hismelf sink into it, instead pushing Toby away. 

“Please, please,” Toby hops back and forth on his feet, whining. Roy focuses on the job, pulling hand sanitizer out of his pocket and walking away, rubbing it over his hands. “Roy,  _please_.”

“Toby, what the Hell,” Roy asks once they’re in his truck. 

“I see the way you look at me,” Toby breathes, and Roy grits his teeth. Damn him. “After I saw the way you were with her, I got jealous.  _Jealous_. I want you to fuck me, Roy.”

Roy grips the steering wheel, hard. “No.”

Toby leans towards him, whining into his ear. “ _Please_.”

Roy bites back a moan. “No.”

“I’ll blow you.”

Roy drives them to the repair shop, trying desperately not to pop a boner and ignoring Toby’s pleas. Toby follows him inside, and he slams him up against the wall. “Yeah, yeah,” Toby squirms against him, pressing against his leg. And fuck, the kid’s hard. Roy can’t fight the moan this time. “See, you want me. Roy, please.”

Roy kisses him, and Toby’s eager. “Take it easy,” Roy soothes him, slowing it down. He wants to make this last. It’s sweeter than even the kill. He reaches down, cupping Toby through his jeans. Toby gasps and arches into it. “Yeah,” Roy murmurs, dipping his head to mouth at Toby’s neck. His teeth itch. 

“Come on, bite me.” It’s like the kid can read his mind. He obliges, but doesn’t bite hard enough to break the skin. “Come on, harder.” Roy pulls off Toby’s shirt, biting down his chest. He really sinks his teeth into his stomach, and Toby makes a choked off sound. Roy looks up, and he’s biting into his fist. 

“Let me hear you.”

“But, people-”

“No one else will hear you. I promise.” And with that, Roy unbuckles Toby’s belt. 

“Oh fuck.” Roy slips Toby’s jeans halfway down his thighs, hooking his fingers in his boxers and pushing them down. He breathes out as he wraps a hand around Toby. He’s average but slender. He closes his eyes and licks the head. Toby clutches at his shoulders, pulling ineffectually. 

“Easy,” Roy soothes, grinning up at him. Toby’s staring down at him, and he rubs his beard against the kid’s inner thighs. They shiver and twitch. 

“Do that again,” Toby begs. Roy obliges him. He’ll give the kid whatever he wants. He turns his head and presses an open-mouthed kiss to the indide of his right thigh. He stares up at him as he bares his teeth and sink them in. Toby howls, batting at his head. Roy lets up, licking soothingly. He can make this  _so good_. “Please, please,  _Roy_.”

“Say my name again.”

“Roy!”

Roy licks his way down Toby’s cock, removing his hand and bracing both of them against Toby’s hips. “Such a good boy, Toby.”

Toby whines. Roy chuckles, kissing softly up Toby’s length. “Roy, Roy, Roy.” Roy takes pity on the kid, opening his mouth and sliding it down, nestling his nose right up against Toby’s belly. “Royyyyyy,” Toby whines. Roy bobs his head, dragging his tongue. Toby’s hips stutter. He won’t last long. Roy hadn’t expected him to. He goes all the way down and swallows, and Toby’s gone. He swallows what he has to give him, then softly pulls off and wipes his mouth. “Holy shit,” Toby says softly as Roy gently pulls up his underwear and pants. He stands with a grunt. “You’re still hard,” Toby says, looking down. 

“It’s fine. You can get yourself home, right,” Roy asks, hand clenching and unclenching at his side. He really needs to jack off. 

Toby grins, knowing exactly why. “Yeah. See you later, Roy.”

“Bye, Toby.” He sees him out, and then heads straight to the mattress in the corner. 

 

They fool around a few times, but Roy never undresses them again. He only touches him through his jeans, grinding against his hip. 

 

Toby runs his fingers  across the back of Roy’s shoulders, and the man relaxes. “I- I want,” Toby tries. “I want to touch you.”

Roy turns around, looking Toby in the eyes. “You sure, Tobe?”

Toby nods. He takes Roy’s hand and leads him to the mattress, sitting him down. Roy lets him manhandle him, not doing anything. Toby trails his fingers down his chest, pausing at the bottom of his shirt. Roy lifts his arms over his head, and Toby pulls off the shirt, sitting up on his knees. He drops the fabric next to them when it’s off. Toby roves his eyes over the newly bared skin, reaching out a hand and resting it over Roy’s heart. “You’re warm,” he murmurs. Roy exhales, nodding. Toby leans forward, kissing Roy. Roy lets him, though the sweet kiss doesn’t last long. Toby drags his mouth down his chin and then the side of his neck. Roy tilts his head back for him. Toby tastes down until he reaches his collarbone, then he scrapes his teeth along the bone. Roy murmurs appreciateively. Toby looks up at him and does it again. He abandons the bone and pulls off, staring down at Roy’s pants. His hands are shaking when he reaches for them. Roy catches them with his own and Toby startles, looking up at him.

“We can wait. There’s no rush, sweetheart.”

Toby exhales shakily, keeping Roy’s eyes as he goes for his belt. Roy lets him go, putting his hands behind him to prop himself up. Toby drops his eyes to the task at hand and opens Roy’s pants. He pushes them down his thighs, and Roy lifts his hips to help. Toby hooks his fingers into Roy’s boxers and pushes them down, pulling his head back when Roy’s cock comes into view. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Roy soothes him, seeing that he needs some reassurance. “Here, let’s stop,” he reaches for his pants. Toby stops him by wrapping a hand around him. “Fuuuuck, or not.”

“I can do this,” Toby assures himself. It’s not so different from his own. Just a little longer and a lot thicker. He runs his thumb over the head, and precome leaks out. He does it again and looks up at Roy, and slowly brings his thumb to his mouth. Roy looks wrecked, staring down at him and chest heaving. Toby smirks. He did that. He tastes Roy. He’s tried his own before, after he and Roy started fooling around, but Roy’s is just...better. Headier. More addictive, almost. He looks down, slowly moving his wrist. He steels himself and leans down, licking up the side. 

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Roy punches out, teeth gritted. Toby looks up at him, taking the head into his moith. “Yeah, yeah,” he whispers, and Toby takes as much of him as he can, which isn’t a lot. He furrows his eyebrows and tries to take more, but chokes and has to pull off. “Hey, hey, easy,” Roy says, rubbing the back of Toby’s neck. 

“You sucked me off, I just want to do the same,” Toby says.

“You think I was any good my first time,” Roy raises an eyebrow. “Like I said, your first time sucks.”

“It’s been good so far,” Toby smiles.

Roy stops and smiles softly. “Good to hear.”

“Can you talk me through it?”

Roy’s eyes glitter and he nods. “Don’t go too fast or try to take too much. That’ll come.” Toby nods, listening intently. “Do you want to try again?” Toby nods, exhaling and sliding his mouth around Roy’s head. “There we go, breathe through your nose,” Roy praises. Toby experimentally tongues the underside, and Roy groans. “Yeah, yeah, just like that.” Toby looks up, and Roy is starring down at him. He slides his mouth a little further down. “Attaboy.” Toby gains confidence, pulling off and licking his hand going back down and gently stroking Roy. “There we go,” Roy murmurs. toby takes a deep, deep breath and slides all the way down, fighting back his gag reflex and swallowing. “Fuuuck, good boy.” Toby slowly drags his mouth back up, dragging his tongue along the way. He pulls off, working his aching jaw. 

“God, are you ever going to cum?”

“I’m not a teenager,” Roy reminds him. “I take longer.”

Toby considers this fact. “Touch yourself.”

“What?”

“For me.”

Roy shudders and wraps a hand around himself, showing Toby what he likes. A twist near the head. The barest scratch of nail. A slow stroke. Toby watches, enraptured. He gets himself to the brink, and Toby seems to sense it. He closes his mouth around Roy’s head and looks prettily up at him. Roy swears and spills into his mouth. Toby looks surprised, swallowing as much as he can. He pulls off with a cough, wiping his mouth. 

“That was good,” Roy says, pulling him close. He kisses him languidly, sharing the taste. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Come ‘ere,” he says, opening Toby’s pants. He palms him, and Toby arches into his touch. He gets him there, Toby panting into his ear. 

They clean up and Roy drives him home.

 

“Hey, you mind if I jump in the shower,” Toby asks, hiding his shaking hands by stuffing them in his pockets. 

“Sure. You know where the bathroom is,” Roy waves, not looking away from the TV. He doesn’t notice that Toby brings his backpack with him. 

Toby locks the door, leaning against it and sighing. He’s really going to do this. He roots through his bag, bringing out a bottle with a nozzle on it. He fills it with soap and water from the sink, shaking it up. He strips, getting in the shower with the thing. He can do this. He’s read about this. 

 

Roy looks up when Toby comes out of the shower, towel around his hips and flushed from more than the hot water. “Roy,” Toby starts hesitantly. “I want...I want you to...” Toby makes a helpless noise, gesturing vaguely. 

Roy furrows his eyebrows. “Want me to what?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Toby snaps. “I uh, cleaned myself out. For you.”

Roy chokes on his beer. He takes a second to get his breath back. “What?”

“For the love of Christ, Roy, I want you to fuck me.”

Roy is on him in a heartbeat, bracketing his arms on either side of him, pressing the kid to the wall. “I need you to be sure.”

Toby nods. “I’m sure.” He reaches up and plays with the hair on the back of Roy’s neck. “I’m sure.”

Roy kisses him, walking him backwards into his bedroom. He pushes him on the bed, reverently opening the towel. Toby’s never been naked in front of him before. Toby fights the urge to hide himself, even as Roy pushes his knees up and snags a pillow to push under his hips. He’s done this before. And Toby fights down the flare of jeaolsy at that and sees the silver lining- that means that he knows what he’s doing. “So um, how often have you done this,” Toby asks, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. Roy looks up at him with a bottle of lube in his hand.

“Not since before prison,” he promises. Toby relaxes. Roy dips his head, licking over Toby’s cock. Toby moans quietly, putting his hands in Roy’s hair. Roy slides lower until his tongue touches Toby’s hole, and the kid nearly jumps off the bed. 

“R-Roy,” Toby questions. 

“It’s alright,” Roy soothes, putting his hands on Toby’s hips. He laps gently, and Toby squirms against him, unused to the sensation. But despite himself, his body opens to the careful ministartaions and Roy spears his tongue  _inside_  him. Toby moans. Roy slicks his fingers without pausing, and retracts his tongue to slip one finger in. Toby exhales. He hadn’t tried that, too scared about what would happen. But he trusts Roy. Alot. Roy puts his mouth on his cock again, distracting him while he stretches him. 

“Roy, I’m ready,” Toby tugs at his hair. Roy pulls off his cock. 

“No, you’re not.” Roy sinks back down.

“You gotta stop doing that otherwise I’ll be done before we start,” Toby complains, as Roy pulls out his finger and presses two in. Toby breathes through it. 

Roy makes him sit through one more finger and then abruptly deepthroats him, swallowing at the base. Toby howls and is gone, spilling down his throat. 

“Ass hole,” Toby murmurs, sated, as Roy opens a condom with his teeth and rolls it down his length. Roy slicks himself up and positions himself. He pushes in in one go, and Toby tilts his head back once he’s seated. 

“It’s easier if you’re relaxed,” Roy explains. 

“Oh,” Toby says lamely. He’s getting clear-headed again, and moans when Roy experimentally thrusts. “Oh, God.”

Roy laughs, ducking his head into the crook of Toby’s neck and starting an even pace. Toby clutches at the back of his head, hands tightening sporadically in his hair whenever he hits his prostate. It’s pretty regular. “You have no idea how good you feel, Tobe.”

Toby laughs, pulling Roy out of his neck and resting foreheads with him. He kisses him, kiss breaking often for him to gasp at how good it is. 

Roy is good to him. He jerks him off twice before he comes.

 

“Oh, God,” Garcia says over the phone.

“What’s up,” Morgan asks.

“There’s um. A lot of icky stuff on here. Torture porn that makes Rick James look Amish. He’s been in touch with a Toby Whitewood. And um, hidden in a folder-” she stops.

“What is it, Garcia,” Spencer asks.

“Him and Toby. Together. Looks like they were in a relationship.”

“What is it?”

“Photos. Not exactly the clean kind. And a couple of videos.”

“Put it up,” Morgan nods.

“Are you sure?”

“We need to know how they act around one another.”

“I’m so looking at kittens and puppies after this.”

Blake, Spencer, and Morgan watch Garcia queue it up. Turner filming a kid, who’s laughing and drinking a beer. 

“Looks like the kid from the composite sketch,” Spencer says.

“That’s Toby,” Garcia says.

“Come here,” Toby says, and Turner gets close, letting him reel him in for a kiss. It gets hot and heavy. 

“Give me a second,” Turner says, messing with the camera. 

“Leave it on.”

“What?”

“I said ‘leave it on.’“

“Never figured you for a cam whore.”

Toby laughs and shrugs. “Figure I should leave you a little something on cold, lonely nights.”

“Hmmm,” Turner says, kissing him again. Morgan turns away. 

“It gets worse,” Garcia cuts in. 

“How bad,” Morgan asks, not looking at the screen. 

“Bad.”

Morgan gets up, walking away. Spencer and Blake manage to sit through it. 

“Please tell me that told you something,” Garcia says.

“Not much. Just that Toby is a willing participant. In more ways than one,” Spencer says. 

 

“You mad at me,” Toby asks demurely, watching Roy get together the supplies.

“Yeah, I’m pissed at you,” Roy says, looking around. Toby ducks his head.

“I’m sorry.”

Roy rubs his face. “I know. Come here,” he says, and Toby walks to him. The kid puts his head in the center of his chest. Roy puts his arms around him, rubbing his back. “But you understand why I’m angry, right?”

“I know, I know, but I just got so  _angry_.”

Roy puts his hand to Toby’s chin and tilts his face up. “You can’t let your emotions rule you, Tobe.”

Toby nods and glances at Roy’s lips, tilting his head a little more back. Roy glances at Hollie, but Toby turns his face back and kisses him. “You still like me, right?”

“Of course,” Roy says, furrowing his eyebrows.

“You’re not going to leave me?”

Roy’s heart sinks. “Oh, no, of course not,” Roy says, burying his nose in Toby’s hair. “Never.”

Toby clutches at him, knowing it’s a lie. Roy will find someone else when he gets too old. But he lets himself believe. Toby tugs at Roy, surprising him onto his knees. Toby straddles him, cradling his face. “I need,” he says, tugging firmly at Roy’s shirt. 

“Later,” Roy says. 

“Now.”

“Emotions, Toby. We have to clean up your mess now.”

FBI agents burst in, startling Roy and freezing Toby in place. Roy whips his head around- their escape has been cut off by another agaent. “Roy,” Toby asks.

“Shh,” Roy hushes him. 

“David Roy Turner. Toby Whitewood. Put your hands in the air.”

“I’m sorry, Roy.”

“Shh!”

“It’s over, Roy,” a skinny kid says. “You have nowhere to go.”

“I’m not going back to prison. I managed to hide it last time, but,” Roy shakes his head. He looks at Toby and presses his forehead against Toby’s. Toby closes his eyes. “Ready?”

“Together?”

“Always.”

“No,” the agent in charge, the severe looking one, starts, before Toby launches himself backward to get to Hollie and Roy lunges for the hammer. Bang. Bang. Roy slumps to the floor, and Toby stares at Roy.

“Roy,” he calls. Roy doesn’t move. “Roy!”

He breathes deep, glaring at the agents. “You killed him.”

“He used you, Toby,” the agent in charge says, his gun still smoking. Toby shoves the bag over Hollie’s head, and he gets a bullet in the shoulder. He fights through the pain and picks up a nearby hammer, earning himself a bullet to the head.


End file.
